


Faulty Cranes

by WalkTheMoonSuperFan



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheMoonSuperFan/pseuds/WalkTheMoonSuperFan
Summary: The White Collar Division of the FBI in New York City was happy to welcome the first sunny day of the year. The caseload was low, morale was high-until a surprise visitor stormed in, changing everything. Skylar Daniels, an internationally renowned actress, panicking over a corrupt producer recklessly endangering the cast and crew of her new film, begs Peter and Neal for their help.





	1. The First Sunny Day of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I know very little about the entertainment business. All of this is just made up so I apologize for any errors in the details. I hope you enjoy it!

A sunny day was a welcome break from the winter cold that had swept NYC for the past few months. The energy was evident in the office: everyone was abuzz, working on cases with a fervor that had not been present in months. Peter Burke's caseload was light, so light to the point where he almost sent consultant Neal Caffrey home: almost.

Neal was ecstatic. One of the best views of the city came from the windows bordering the white collar division office. Yeah, it sucked to have to be in an office during the first sun-filled day of the year, but at least he got a killer view. Hopeful that he would get sent away, he let images of strolling in Central Park, maybe sitting for a drink at Tavern on the Green, fill his head.

Peter couldn't get the feeling of anxiety away. This day was too good to be true and he knew something was going to screw it up. Days like this always,  _always_  came with a catch. Though he loathed his own cynicism, he knew it to be true. He approached the day with skepticism, aiming to be one step ahead of whatever crap would surely come. No matter how much he thought, he would not be prepared for what was to come.

"M'am, you can't just barge in here," Jones said, blocking a figure that had just passed the door.

"I need to speak to Agent Peter Burke. Please, let me through," the woman said. From a distance, Peter saw a blue floral print headscarf and large, expensive sunglasses concealing the identity of the newcomer. The woman was clad head to toe in designer clothing: designer cut off dark blue jeans, designer black boots, a cream silk tank under an olive green Italian leather jacket. Even her small black cross-body bag looked like it cost more than Peter made in six months.

The woman took off her headscarf. "M'am, I can't let you--" The sunglasses came off, stopping Jones in his tracks. Perfectly chiseled features, kind but piercing eyes, and instant recognition made the whole office silent.

Skylar Daniels was one of the most recognizable faces on the screen, having gained fame at age seventeen. Now, at age thirty-three, she had been in everything, worked with everyone who was someone in Hollywood. She had countless sponsorships, had been on every magazine cover. She had her own brand of lipstick, her own brand of clothing. She was in a long-term relationship with a model who was just as famous as she was. They'd been together almost six years and were rumored to be engaged. Needless to say, the White Collar Division of the FBI was starstruck.

Neal immediately jumped up, putting himself in front of the starlet. A hand on her shoulder, comforting her and guiding her over to Peter's office, all the while asking her hushed questions. "Are you okay? Is someone after you? Is Lyla okay?"

"Neal, calm down," she said.

"You wouldn't be here if something wasn't wrong," Neal insisted.

"Let's just talk to Agent Burke," she said.

Peter knew he had no choice. A case this big profile was not something he could pass up, even if he wanted to. Not to mention, Neal looked dead-set on this one. "Peter, this is--" Neal began.

"Skylar Daniels. It's a pleasure," Peter said, cutting Neal off and shaking the woman's hand. "Let's take this inside my office," he said, ushering her in. "Take a seat, Ms. Daniels," Peter said.

Skylar Daniels was not paying attention. Her eyes were darting around the room, her hands fidgeting. "Ms. Daniels," Peter said, gently reminding her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, sitting down.

"So, you clearly came here for a reason. Would you care to explain why?" Peter asked.

"I, for one, would like to know," Neal said, pacing around the office. What was his deal?

"Neal, sit down. You're making  _me_  nervous," Peter commanded. Neal looked reluctant but ultimately sat down next to Skylar Daniels. Peter turned to her. "I apologize for my consultant. Normally he's not this..." he searched for a word, "antsy."

Skylar Daniels smiled, breathing out an uneasy laugh. "It's perfectly fine. Must just be the weather."

Peter returned the smile. "Must be," he agreed. Neal's leg was bouncing, hitting Peter's desk. " _Neal_ ," Peter hissed, then focused back on Skylar Daniels. "Whenever you're ready, Ms. Daniels."

"So I've been working on this movie for the past few weeks and a couple days ago, one of my co-stars got injured on set doing a stunt that had no risk. So I did some digging and I think that the reason why is because the producer is cutting corners on equipment."

"There's nothing illegal about being cheap, Ms. Daniels," Peter informed her.

"Yes, I realize that. But there are safety standards that you have to comply with, especially when it comes to stunt work. I looked at some of the documents for the purchasing of the equipment and it all has the stuff that we should be using."

"You think the producer's forging the documents so he can save money on equipment? All to save, what, a couple thousand dollars?" Peter asked.

"More like four million," Neal muttered.

"Four  _million_?" Peter coughed. Skylar Daniels nodded. "Do you have any proof of all of this?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately, I was too stupid to take pictures of the documents and they got shredded sometime between three days ago and now."

"Who's the producer?" Peter asked.

"Richard Whitefield," Skylar Daniels said.

Peter thought for a while, trying to figure out what to do. "Ms. Daniels, I don't think I can with good conscience put department resources into this. I could potentially have the NYPD investigate this, but I really don't think it warrants the FBI."

Skylar Daniels' face fell briefly before a fake smile plastered her face. "Well thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me. I greatly appreciate your offer to have the NYPD investigate," she said, getting up and shaking Peter's hand.

Neal jumped up and put a hand on Skylar Daniels' arm, walking her out of Peter's office. "Don't leave the building yet, okay?" he told her. He shouted across the room, "Hey, Diana, why don't you make some coffee?"

"Go screw yourself, Neal," she said.

Skylar Daniels stifled a laugh.

"It's not for me, Diana," Neal said, gesturing to Skylar Daniels.

"Oh, then absolutely. Follow me, Ms. Daniels," she said. 


	2. An Important Meeting

After making sure that the two women got along well, Neal went back into Peter's office.

"Are you out of your mind?" Neal demanded.

"There's not enough proof to warrant an FBI investigation," Peter stated.

"You realize she's risking her entire career just being here, right?"

"How?" Peter asked, doubtful.

"If someone finds out that she was here, they'll think that she's a whistleblower and they'll blacklist her. Not to mention, if there is something going on, she'll be in serious danger."

This was paranoia. Then it hit Peter. The only explanation that made sense. "Of course," he laughed. "Of course, out of all people, this would happen."

"What?" Neal asked.

"You know her," Peter stated. It wasn't an accusation or a question. Peter knew it to be true. The second he said it aloud, he realized how right he was.

"No, I don't," Neal said.

"Yes, you do. What is she, an ex-girlfriend?" Peter offered. Neal grimaced. "Did she help you out one of your cons?" Peter asked.

"I have never met Skylar Daniels," Neal reaffirmed.

"Yes, you have. Nobody is  _that_  confident around someone as big as Skylar freaking Daniels. Even you would be starstruck. And not to mention how  _nervous_  you were. You know Skylar Daniels," Peter said.

"Fine, I may have met her once," Neal admitted.

"Talk," Peter said.

Neal sighed. "It was a few months before I got arrested. We were admiring the same piece of art at the Met. We both knew a lot about the piece and started talking, realized that we got along really well. We had lunch after walking around the museum for a while and that was it."

Of course, Neal would manage to charm a major star with _art facts_. "You really want to take this case, don't you?" Peter asked. Neal only had to look at Peter for him to know how badly Neal wanted it. "Fine. Undercover at a movie set, that'll be new."

Neal's face lit up. "I'll go tell Skylar," he said, rushing out of the office.

"You got him to cave?" Skylar Daniels asked the second Neal left the office.

"I did," Neal said.

"That's amazing," Skylar Daniels said, then turned to Diana. "It was a pleasure talking to you. You and Christie have to come over for dinner sometime soon. Lyla and I are always looking for new friends."

"We'd love to," Diana said.

Skylar Daniels walked over to Neal. "Thanks for introducing me to Diana. She's great."

"You thinking about leaving Lyla for her?" Neal asked.

"Ha, never." She smiled. "It's good to see you, Neal."

"You, too, Sky. I had to tell Peter about the Met in order for him to take the case."

"Oh, I figured," Skylar Daniels said, brushing it off.

In Peter's office, they began planning. Jones, Diana, and other agents were in there, each one eager to help out. It was Skylar Daniels, after all. "So they're recasting one of the roles," Skylar Daniels informed the agents.

"The one who got injured doing the stunt?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, why would they risk one of the main actors getting injured?" Neal pointed out.

"He was a no-name. This was his big break. Collateral damage, they said," Skylar Daniels informed them.

"Do you think you can get one of our guys the part?" Peter asked.

"I can get you an audition. Whoever does this is gonna have to get the part themselves. I have some influence, but ultimately it's up to the casting directors."

"And you're sure they'll pick someone without any major acting credits?" Neal asked.

Skylar Daniels nodded. "I'm their big name. They want someone new. It'll mean they won't have to pay them as much."

"So who did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Diana laughed. "Peter, are you kidding me? Isn't it obvious?"

Peter sighed. "Fine. Neal, you'll audition."

"I can also get someone a job as a stage management assistant," Skylar Daniels noted. "You'd get to work with your hands, make some props and keep an eye on the equipment."

"Sounds perfect," Peter said. "That way if Neal screws up you at least have someone on the inside."

"Your lack of faith in me is astonishing," Neal said. "You know, acting is basically just a con."

Everyone ignored Neal's comment. "If you get past the first two rounds of auditions, you'll have a chemistry test with me."

"What is he your love interest or something?" Jones asked.

Skylar Daniels' face contorted. "God, no. We're just on screen a lot together."

"I have the perfect alias. Huntley Haverstock," Neal announced.

 _"Foreign Correspondent,_ really?" Skylar Daniels remarked.

"You know your Hitchcock," Neal mused, impressed.

"I work in the film industry. It's not impressive," she countered.

"Exactly. It'll very clearly be a stage name. All actors have one."

"Not all," Skylar Daniels said.

"You do," Neal pointed out.

"Skylar Daniels isn't your real name?" Jones asked.

"Not even close."

"What is?" Diana asked.

Skylar Daniels put her finger over her mouth, indicating that she wouldn't be telling any time soon.

"Neal, you'll have to get an agent for the producers to give the info to. Anyone you can use?" Skylar Daniels asked.

Neal gave a guilty smile. "Not Mozzie," Peter groaned.

"He's already an agent. He's got a couple clients. It would work," Neal said.

"Send my assistant his contact info and I'll have her send it over."

"You're aware Mozzie is a known criminal, right?" Peter asked.

"So are half the people in this business. The ones that don't have some sort of criminal background are usually rapists so," Skylar Daniels shrugged.

"Do you have a criminal background?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna give up that kind of information in a room full of cops," she scoffed.

So that was a yes. Peter had heard rumors, mostly of stuff when she was younger. She was connected to the murder of a fairly big Hollywood executive who she had openly stated had raped her when she was seventeen. Two months later, he had shown up dead in the East River, a single bullet in his chest. There was no evidence connecting her, of course. Just rumors.

So, that was it. Peter and Neal would go in undercover, providing Neal could land the role. Skylar Daniels didn't appear worried, a fact that worried Peter. The next day, Peter would start his job at the set and Neal would attempt to land a job as an actor. Both of them would investigate and hope that Skylar Daniels' concerns weren't a waste of time.   

 

 


	3. Conversation with El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I realize this chapter is really short! My chapters are very inconsistent length so I apologize in advance!

"You won't believe the day I've had," Peter said, sitting down on the couch. Elizabeth was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Roasted chicken, carrots, and mashed potatoes. A simple but classic dish that anyone would have been thrilled to come home to.

"Neal charm his way into a case again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kind of. He charmed me into taking a case, which was... interesting," Peter told her.

"You were on the receiving end of his charm? That must have been a pleasant change," Elizabeth remarked.

"Yeah, well, the one time he uses more reason than charm, of course,  _I'm_  the one who's getting it."

"Neal used  _reason_?" Elizabeth asked, about as disbelieving as Peter had been. "Dinner's ready, hon."

The two sat down at their table, carving into the delicious dinner that had been prepared. "So what case wasn't good enough for you but good enough for  _Neal Caffrey_  to use reason over charm?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stupid case involving a Hollywood starlet," Peter grumbled.

"Anyone I would know?" Elizabeth asked, taking a bite.

"Skylar Daniels," Peter said.

Elizabeth spit out her food on instinct. "What? Skylar Daniels?" she gasped. The piece of chicken hit Peter square in the face. "Sorry, hon," she said, wiping his face with her napkin.

"Yeah, she came into the office, caused everyone to stop working and told us about something that she thinks is happening on the set of her newest movie."

"Oh, that one really cool spy thriller? I heard they have to recast the part of Hugh, her character's longtime best friend who is also a super-suave spy."

"You know about it?" Peter asked.

"Do I know about it? Peter, it's only the most anticipated film of the summer."

"Summer's not for months," Peter said.

"That's why it's anticipated."

"You want to know what's the kicker? Neal knows her."

"Of  _course_  he does," Elizabeth said. "Did he say how?"

"I practically had to beat it out of him, but apparently they met at the Met and Neal charmed his way into getting lunch with her," Peter said.

"If it wasn't Neal, I'd say that that sounded really fake," Elizabeth said.

She had a point. Neal was the only person who could possibly make that a real thing. "It does sound fake, doesn't it?" Peter said, then got thinking. "What if it is?"

"You think he lied to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I certainly wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"What makes you think he's lying?"

"You should have seen how familiar they were. It was like they've known each other for ages."

At this point, Peter was up and pacing. What bugged him so much about this to make him this upset? "You know what you could do, right?" Elizabeth brought up.

"Tell him that we aren't doing the case until he fesses up?" Peter offered.

"No," Elizabeth said. "Invite both of them to dinner. I betcha I could get them to crack."

"You just want to have dinner with a celebrity," Peter accused. Elizabeth wasn't denying it. "Seriously?"

"You're the one who wants to know," Elizabeth pointed out. 

"Okay, I'll try," Peter said. He pulled out his phone and texted Neal. 

 _What makes you think I even have her number?_ Neal shot back. 

Peter smirked. Of course, he'd try to pull this.  _Just do it._

A few seconds passed before Neal replied.  _She can't come._

_Wow, you know that without texting her? Try again._

Peter could almost hear the deep, annoyed sigh that he was sure just happened.  _Fine._

A few minutes passed before anything happened. Peter wasn't completely convinced that Neal had even asked her, until Neal gave his response. 

_By some miracle, she actually wants to come._

_You'll be there too._ Peter thought for a moment.  _That's not a question, by the way._

 _As long as El's doing the cooking._  

 


End file.
